The objective of this project is to provide Dr. Richardson with the training and supervised research experience necessary for him to engage in, and substantially contribute to, research in the area of biologically-based cancer models. The project includes periods of coursework, guided study, and supervised research experience. This research project draws together some of the nation's experts in cancer biology, epidemiology, and biostatistics to contribute to the overall goal of training Dr. Richardson in the development and application of biologically-based models of carcinogenesis for occupational research. The use of such models requires substantially different skills and training from those employed in traditional statistical epidemiological analyses. The development and use of biomathematical cancer models requires an understanding of contemporary understanding of cancer biology. The use of such models also requires understanding of their mathematical foundations, which are markedly different from traditional statistical models for cohort analyses. Finally, use of such models for occupational research purposes requires a period of training and supervised research in order to gain practical experience in the development and application of these methods. Strengthening the linkage between cancer biology and occupational cancer research has been identified as a critical need by the National Occupational Research Agenda Team. The use of biomathematical models is a new research area for Dr. Richardson; the proposed training in this research area will allow Dr. Richardson to make a contribution to the incorporation of cancer biology into state-of-the-art occupational cancer epidemiology research methods. Dr. Richardson's objective is to develop expertise in these methods with the goal of applying them in practical ways to address occupational safety and health concerns. The expectation is that use of knowledge about biological processes of carcinogenesis will improve the ability to identify and understand the effects of occupational carcinogens. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]